Nosferatu
by Etecetera
Summary: Imaginem ter um cavaleiro dourado a seu dispor! Para tudo! Songfic oneshot mto, mto curta


Weeeehhhh! Minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya! Essa foi relâmpago, feita rapidinha! A música é Nosferatu, do Leoni (adoro você! Obrigada por tudo, anjo! Espero te ver de novo em breve!). Achei ela a cara do safadinho do Santuário, e o jeitoem que ele adoraria viver! Então, hang in there!

**NOSFERATU**

Os primeiros raios do sol daquela manhã de segunda-feira adentravam a janela do apartamento e ofuscavam o rosto de Alli. A claridade em seus olhos fez com que acordasse, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Notou a leve pressão de um braço masculino em sua cintura, o que fez com que fechasse os olhos novamente enquanto lembrava da noite anterior e de toda a semana que se passou. Sorriu, pensando em quão delicioso foi tirar a semana de folga (rara, na sua profissão) para poder passá-la com o homem dos seus sonhos. Foi só então que ela notou estar nua, os lençóis alvos que mal a cobriam contrastando com sua pele moreno-latina. Sentiu-se poderosa, desejada, plena em sua condição de mulher. Deslizou as pontas dos seus dedos do cotovelo até a mão daquele braço que a enlaçava, fazendo o corpo masculino atrás de si estremecer. Virou-se sob o braço, ficando de frente para o rapaz.

"Bom dia, moço!"

Milo de Escorpião, sem abrir os olhos, sorri.

"Bom dia, moça". Depois de um curto beijo, Alli se solta do abraço do rapaz e levanta.

"Ah, mas você tem mesmo de ir?"

"Claro", diz, puxando o lençol,"afinal, alguém aqui tem de trabalhar, não?" – Alli dá um selinho estalado no cavaleiro.

"Ah, minha dona..." – suspira Milo, deixando-se observar o corpo moreno da moça coberto precariamente pelo lençol, enquanto ela ia para a cozinha.

"Tá com fome, meu cachorro escarlate?"

"Com certeza!" – respondeu Milo, direcionando a voz para a cozinha. Dali a pouco Alli volta com uma bandeja, e senta-se na cama com o grego.

"Ah, que preguiça! Fica aí, vou pro chuveiro".

_Comendo na sua cama_

_São Paulo pela janela_

_Me parece tão distante_

_Nessa semana de romance_

Milo passou geléia de morango num pãozinho, e observava pela janela os outros prédios da Avenida Paulista. Começou a pensar na loucura que tinha feito, deixar seu grupo daquele jeito por aquela brasileira. Pra falar a verdade, nem lembrava como tinha ido parar ali. Não tinha mais noção do que acontecia no mundo lá fora. E nem queria saber o que Atena deveria estar falando dele para os outros cavaleiros naquele momento. Aquele quarto era seu santuário agora, pelo menos por enquanto. Sabia que logo teria de voltar para a Grécia, mas não queria pensar nisso.

_Passo dias no seu quarto_

_Sem roupa nos seus braços_

_Sentado no chão do box_

_Te devorando em baixo d'água_

Fazia exatamente uma semana que não saía do apartamento de Alli. As poucas vezes em que isso acontecia eram à noite, para um bar ou outra coisa parecida, para logo voltarem ao apartamento e, lógico, para o quarto. Foi uma semana louca, fazendo amor quase que sem pausas. Nunca tinha feito isso na vida e estava adorando! Sentiria falta dos braços de Alli quando tivesse de ir embora. Então, por agora, aproveitaria. Levantou-se sem cobrir o corpo, deixou a bandeja na cama e foi nu até o banheiro. Alli deixara a porta aberta, talvez esperando mesmo que Milo fosse até lá. O rapaz abriu a porta do Box, entrou e puxou Alli com força, beijando seus lábios com avidez enquanto deslizava as mãos por todo seu corpo. A moça retribuía as caricias com a mesma intensidade. Logo estavam novamente fazendo o que passaram a semana toda fazendo, em todas as posições que o box permitia, a água escorrendo pelos seus corpos. Ficaram apenas meia hora dessa vez, pois Alli tinha de ir trabalhar.

_Morro de tédio e tristeza_

_Quando você vai pro trabalho_

_E eu fico em casa deitado_

_Solidão de Nosferatu_

Milo voltou ao seu posto (cama) e ligou a TV, mas ao invés de assistir observava alli, enquanto ela se vestia. Calça social, blusa, salto. Ele sabia que ela odiava salto, mas a profissão exigia. Estava discreta, mas elegante. Como no dia em que se conheceram.

"Que foi, Milo?"

"Queria que não tivesse de ir trabalhar"

"Ah, essa é boa!", Alli foi até a sala e voltou com o celular, que colocou na bolsa. "Vida de jornalista é dura, meu anjo! E, pelo jeito, de cavaleiro também", disse, com um olhar divertido para as 'áreas baixas' do Escorpião.

Mais um beijo. Ela se foi. Deixou dinheiro, pro caso de ele precisar de alguma coisa que não tivesse em casa. Pra ele fazer o que quiser, pra falar a verdade. Milo voltou a assistir.

_Eu quero ter seu sangue_

_Nos dias mais impróprios_

_O teu cheiro e um beijo morno_

_Na hora em que eu abro os olhos_

Toca o telefone.

"Gazeta Urbana, Alli Lunas"

"Oi, moça"

"Milo! Eu to trabalhando!"

"Eu queria você. Agora."

"Não vai dar, meu anjo"

"Vamos almoçar juntos?"

_Tiro férias do universo_

_Vivendo às suas custas_

_Realizo os seus desejos_

_Seu gigolô sem culpas_

O mundo ficou em um lugar bem longe. Ali, Milo tinha tudo o que queria. Não precisava ouvir a chata da Saori, não precisava enfrentar chateações, tinha comida, água, qualquer bebida, uma bela mulher. Tinha tudo, e o que precisava fazer era apenas satisfazer a moça, o que não era sacrifício nenhum pra ele. Gostava dessa vida.

_Vem se esquenta em mim, vem se encosta em mim_

_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui_

_Pra te proteger, pra te ameaçar_

_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui_

_Pode ser melhor que aqui_

**X X X X X**

Gostaram! Quem é a garota que não gostaria de abrir a porta e ter a certeza de que daria de cara com o "cachorro escarlate" XD? Alli é oapelido que a minha irmã me deu (por causa do nome ao contrário). Não moro em São Paulo, e simem Curitiba, mas pretendo ir pra lá quando terminar a faculdade de Jornalismo. Espero que tenha dado pro gasto! Por favor, me"reveiem"! Beijão da Etecétera!


End file.
